Gazeem
Gazeem is a minor antagonist in Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film, Aladdin. He appears only at the beginning of the film, serving as a small-time thief and minion to the sorcerer Jafar. He was voiced by the legendary actor, Charlie Adler, who also played Snively in Sonic the Hedgehog (also known as Sonic SatAM), the Red Guy in Cow & Chicken, Hamilton in Disney's Tarzan, and Starscream in the Transformers film franchise. Role in the film At night, out in the middle of the Arabian desert, Gazeem meets with his boss Jafar, who has taken hold of half of a golden scarab used to summon the Cave of Wonders. Expressing his apology for being late, Gazeem shows Jafar that he managed to steal the other half of the golden scarab amulet, though he had to kill several people to get it. He suppresses his half of the amulet when Jafar tries to take it, wanting to have the treasure as promised first, but Jafar's parrot named Iago grabs it from him. Jafar calmly assures Gazeem that his end of the bargain will be upheld. As soon as the halves form together, the amulet quickly flies off to the cave's location and Jafar and Gazeem follow on horseback. The entrance to the cave materializes before them in the form of a giant tiger's head, much to Gazeem's awe. Jafar tells Gazeem to bring him the magic lamp he seeks, so that Gazeem can have any treasure in return for his services, much to Gazeem's delight. Gazeem peers down the cave's mouth, only to be knocked back as the Tiger God, the entity guarding the cave, demands to know who woke him up. Gazeem introduces himself to the Tiger God, who warns that only one may enter the cave: a "Diamond in the Rough". Gazeem hesitates, but Jafar, not quite understanding the Tiger God's words, tells Gazeem to continue. Gazeem watchfully sets foot into the cave entrance and breathes a sigh of relief when nothing happens. Suddenly, however, the cave roars furiously. Gazeem frantically tries to escape, but the cave moves so fast for him to react and its entrance clamps its mouth shut on top of him, killing him immediately, much to Jafar's horror and anger. As it falls inactive again, the Tiger God instructs Jafar to seek out the "Diamond in the Rough", who turns out to be none other than Agrabah's street rat named Aladdin. Despite being horrified by Gazeem's death, Jafar shows no remorse over the loss of Gazeem, saying that he was "obviously less than worthy"; even Iago admitted that he considers Gazeem as a bozo. Gallery Snapshot20051017150605.jpg|Gazeem apologizing for his late arrival. Gazeem wkth Scarab.jpg|Gazeem with the golden scarab amulet. Gazeem Close Up.jpg|Gazeem watching as Jafar combines the two amulets. Gazeem falling off of Darwish.jpg|Gazeem falling off of Darwish. Gazeem Cave of Wonders.jpg|Gazeem before his death. Trivia *He was a boss in the Aladdin Sega Genesis video game, in the game's third level. *Upon first gazing upon the Cave of Wonders, Gazeem briefly utters "By Allah...". "Allah" is the Arabic term for "God". *Despite being Jafar's henchman, he isn't the secondary antagonist, Iago is. Navigation Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Dimwits Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal